Optische Media (Kyara, Kristy, Miphie and Kimberly)
cddvd.jpg|Verschil CD & DVD pits|linktext=Hoe dichter de pits bij elkaar, hoe meer opslag capaciteiten je hebt. Disc's1.jpg|CD's Wat is een optische schijf? Een optische shijf oftewel optische disk is een van de vele soorten informatie dragers die er bestaan. Hierbij wordt de informatie opgeslagen onder de vorm van microscopische kleine putjes. De optische schijf/disk is de opvolger van de LP record. Optische schijven moeten sowieso door een apparaat gelezen worden om het te kunnen gebruiken in bijvoorbeeld een PC, TV of radio, hiervoor wordt een optische drive gebruikt. Een optische drive is een apparaat voor het lezen van schijven waarop data wordt opgeslagen. Zij maken gebruik van een laser die licht hobbels en dalen detecteert op het oppervlak van een schijf. Deze hobbels en dalen vormen een binaire code, die wordt geïnterpreteerd door een computer. Voorbeelden van optische media zijn CD/ DVD / Blu-Ray Disc lezers of schrijvers ,floppy’s en tape’s. Geschiedenis van het optische schijf: De optische schijf werd uitgevonden in 1958. In 1961 en 1969, registreerde David Paul Gregg een patent voor de analoge optische schijf voor video-opname. Deze vorm van optische schijf was een zeer vroege vorm van de DVD-US Patent 3.430.966. In de vroege jaren 1960, kocht de Music Corporation of America Gregg's patenten en zijn bedrijf, Gauss Electrophysics. Werking van optische media: Massa geproduceerde schijven De massa geproduceerde schijven van de familie van cd’s hebben de digitale informatie in de vorm van microscopische putjes gedrukt in een polycarbonaat basis die is bedekt met een licht reflecterende laag. Deze reflecterende laag is meestal van aluminium, maar goud en zilver worden ook gebruikt.Er wordt dan een transparante lak geplaatst op het reflecterende oppervlak om het te beschermen. Dit oppervlak draagt veel informatie. Omdat de gegevens onder de indruk zijn , kunnen ze niet worden gewijzigd of herschreven. Vanwege de hoge kosten om de productie van een geperste schijf in te stellen, zijn de schijven alleen gebruikt wanneer grote aantallen kopieën nodig zijn (meer dan ongeveer 100), bijvoorbeeld, encyclopedie of geluidsopnames. De eerste schijf: De eerste schijf in de familie te ontwikkelen was het 30 cm analoge LV (Laser Vision) Kort voor video. Dit bestond meestal uit twee schijven die zitten rug aa rug naar dubbelzijdige schijfjes met een uur video per kant. Een sub-formaat werd ontwikkeld, die kon maximaal 54.000 video beelden per kant opslagen. De LV-schijf was de meest succesvolle van de verschillende pogingen om acceptatie door de markt te genereren, en werd opgevolgd door de DVD (Digital Versatile Disc of Digital Video Disc), dat werd gelanceerd in 1997. Voorbeelden van optische media: Bekende voorbeelden van optische media zijn de CD, DVD en Blu-ray CD. 'CD' De CD is een plastic optische schijf met een gemetalliseerde oppervlak die oorspronkelijk voor de opslag van muziek werd gebruikt. De eerste CD werd in 1982 gemaakt door Philips Electronics en Sony Corporation, maar in 1986 pas voor het publiek beschikbaar. De CD's datalaag bestaat uit miljarden kleine inkepingen (in een soort spiraal vorm) die onzichtbaar voor het menselijk oog zijn. Deze inkepingen zijn gecodeerd met binaire data die de geluid en snelheid van het schijf behouden. Wanneer een CD wordt afgespeeld, wordt de informatie van de inkepingen (dus de binaire data) door een laser gelezen en omgezet in een elektrisch signaal dat een originele audio-bron vertegenwoordigt. Er zijn verschillende soorten CD's: *'CD-ROM': Deze wordt uitsluitend in computers gebruikt, en het data kan niet gewist worden. *'CD-R': Met deze CD kan je 1''' keer je eigen data erop zetten. *'''CD-RW: Deze CD is hetzelfde als de CD-R maar je kan met deze meerdere keren data erop zetten. Een paar kenmerken van de CD zijn: *'Het heeft een diameter van 120mm, en een dikte van 1,2 mm.' *'Zijn capaciteit varieert van 650 MB tot 700 MB.' *'En het heeft drie lagen namelijk: plastic, een aluminium blad, en een laklaag.' *'Een standaard-CD bevat ongeveer 74 tot 79 minuten audio.' 'DVD' Een DVD oftewel Digital Versatile Disc of Digital Video Disc, is een optisch schijf d ie gebruikt wordt voor het opslaan van data en video. De capaciteit van een DVD is ten minste 7 keer groter dan een CD en heeft dus voldoende ruimte voor een hele film. Een DVD ondersteunt zowel standaard als breedbeeld televisies. De DVD werd in 1997 door Toshiba, Philips, Time Warner en Sony ontworpen en werd zo populaire dat het videobanden en laserdiscs vervande. De DVD werd meestal gebruikt bij het vermaak of zakelijke behoeften, maar werd ook gebruikt als opslag back-up of computer software.Een DVD is ongeveer hetzelfde als een CD, ze hebben ongeveer dezelfde technologie. Beide schijven hebben dezelfde afmetingen en ze hebben ook allebei de microscopisch inkepingen maar alleen de DVD’s constructive heeft een aantal uitzonderingen: de inkepingen zijn kleiner en veel dichter bij elkaar (er kan hierdoor meer data worden opgeslagen) en bij de schijf zelf heeft een DVD een dunnere buitenste laag waardoor het makkelijker is voor de laser om het schijf te lezen. Verschillende soorten DVD’s: • DVD-ROM – een DVD die gebruikt wordt als een read-only optisch opslagmedium voor een computersysteem. • DVD-R/DVD+R-''' Een lege DVD waarop o.a. muziek en films permanent kunnen worden opgenomen en gelezen met behulp van de DVD-R format. (kan niet 2 keer gebruikt worden) • 'DVD-R DL/DVD+R DL '(DVD Recordble Double Layer) : Een DVD-R DL is ongeveer hetzelfde al seen DVD-R maar het bestaat uit 2 lagen aan dezelfde kant van de DVD. Hierdoor kan je 2 keer zoveel recorden. Dit format werd langamerhand bij de nieuwe DVD-recorders togevoegd. • '''DVD-RW/DVD+RW (DVD Rewritable) - Een lege DVD waarmee je kunt opnemen, wissen en opnieuw opnemen met data meerdere keren en die gelezen wordt door systemen met behulp van de DVD-RW-formaat Verschil tussen “+” en “-”: De plus-formaten en min-formaten hebben dezelfde opslagcapaciteiten en functies maar de plus-formaten zorgen ervoor dat het schrijven op het schijf sneller gaat, een betere interne koppeling en ondersteuning voor drag-and-drop desktop-bestanden (hierdoor is het makkelijker om de inhoud van een schijf samen te stellen) 'Blu-ray' Blu-ray Disc (BD officiële afkorting) is een optische schijf die gebruikt wordt voor het opslaag van HD video's. Door dit ontwikkeling beginnen de mensen steeds meer Blu-Ray en minder DVD's te gebruiken, doordat het tenminste 10x meer capaciteit heeft dan een DVD. De naam Blu-ray Disc verwijst naar de blauwe laser die het gebruikt om de informatie op het schijf te lezen. De eerste Blu-ray Disc prototypes werden in oktober 2000 gemaakt door de Blu-Ray Disc Association en het eerste prototype speler werd uitgebracht in april 2003 in Japan. Het werd toen verder ontwikkeld en officieel in juni 2006. Een paar jaren later toen de PS3 werd uitgebracht (November 2006), kon je ook hiermee Blu-Ray Discs gebruiken. In principe werkt het BD hetzelfde als een CD of DVD, de laser leest alle kleine inkepingen (pits) met alle informatie codes van bijv. film, audio, een spel etc. Verschillende soorten Blue-Ray Discs: • BD-ROM – Een BD-disc die alleen gebruikt kan worden als read-only, meestal gebruikt voor video’s thuis. • BD-R – Net als de DVD en CD kan het informatie niet gewist worden wanneer het al op de disc is. • BD-RE – Kan meerdere keren verschillende informatie opvatten in tegenstelling tot de BD-R. • BD-XL – De BD-XL kan de meeste informatie opslaag in vergelijken met de andere soorten discs, het heeft ook een special beschermingslaag waardoor er geen krassen, vingerafdrukken en dergelijke erop kunnen komen. Kenmerken van Blu-ray: *De schijf diameter is 120 mm en een dikte van 1,2 mm. *Blu-ray Discs bevatten 25 GB (23,31 GiB) per laag, met dual layer discs (50 GB). *Kan 20 uur audio/video opslaan Voorbeelden van vroegere optisch media Tape Drive De tape is een hele belangrijke ontwikkeling in de computer wereld. Ze werden voor het eeste gebruikt in de jaren 1950. De reden waarom mensen de tape drive gebruiken is meestal doordat het makkelijk/verstaanbaar en goedkoop was. Een tape drive gebruikt een magnetische tapes(banden), hierop komt alle data op te staan. De tapes die gebruikt werden zijn ongeveer net zo groot als een pakje kauwgom bijvoorbeeld en ze zijn ook best wel sterk. Je kunt de tape drive in je computer vinden maar je kunt het ook external (dus niet in de PC zelf, je kunt het transporteren) gebruiken. De tapes komen in verschillende maten van 20 tot 80GB en er zijn zelfs sommige van 1000GB die gebruikt werden voor hele netwerken.  ''' '''De nadelen van de tape drive: thumb|326px|right *Dat ze wel sterk zijn maar kunnen door magneten, hitte ofbeschadigd worden * De tapes zelf kunnen nogal ook duur zijn *Het kan lang duren om je data op te slaan. Hier is een voorbeeld van hoe de tape drive werkt, voor betere kwaliteit click erop. Floppy Disk In de oudere tijden gebruikten mensen floppy disks (oftewel diskette) als opslagmedia voor programma’s en documenten. Maar ze warden langazamerhand vervangen door alle nieuwe technologie. Hierdoor besloot Sony in 2010 om op te houden met het produceren van floppy’s. Floppy’s hadden een diameter van 20.3 cm en werden in 1980 13.3 cm maar ze hadden wel hetzelfde opbouw, een schijf beschermd door flexibel plastic eromheen.  De eenzijdige schijven hadden de capaciteit van 360KB, later kregen zee en harde plastic bescherming eromheen en 2 zijden met de capaciteit van 1.44MB. De nieuwere versies van de floppy’s zijn nu 8.9 cm geworden, voor het makkelijk transporteren ervan. Er waren dus 3 verschillende soorten floppy disks:  8 inch (20.3cm), 5¼ inch(13.3cm) en 3½ inch(8.9cm) De werking van een floppy is wat anders in vergelijking met een DVD,CD of Blu-ray. In de plastic bescherming zit er een metalen schijf die gebruikt wordt voor het opslaan. Wanneer je het in de drive zet, wordt de berscherming opzij geschoven en begint het schijf snel te draaien. Er is een sort “arm” die het informatie van dei disk leest, de informatie hierop is ook in binaire code. Kenmerken van Floppy disks:  * Floppy’s zijn nu 8.9 cm, ze zijn kleine vierkanten *Kwamen in verschillende levendig kleuren * Je kon ze gebruiken wanneer je niet zoveel moest opslaan 'Verschil tussen and dvd disc & Blu-ray disc' 'Opslagcapaciteit' '' '' DVD : 'DVD-Single layer DVD's kan ongeveer 4,7 GB aan gegevens opslaan, die ongeveer twee uur ter waarde van film. Deze worden meestal aangeduid als DVD-5s. Double layer dvd's of DVD-9, twee keer slaan de hoeveelheid gegevens die op 8,7 GB. Dit is gelijk aan ongeveer vier uur van de film, of een "Lord of the Rings" film '''Blu-ray : '''high definition informatie of 13 uur standaard definitie informatie. Double layer Blu-ray discs kan ongeveer 50 GB gelijk aan ongeveer vier en een half uur van high definition informatie of 26 uur in standaard definitie. Potentieel kan je bijvoorbeeld de alle drie de "Lord of the Rings"-films op een double layer Blu-ray disc. 'Laser Technology : ''' ''Lasers worden gebruikt in beide media om de informatie die is opgeslagen op de disc te lezen. Als de schijf draait de laser leest de informatie en draagt zowel beeld als geluid naar de televisie.'' 'DVD : '''DVD-spelers gebruiken een rode laser bij 650 mm golflengte om dvd-schijven lezen. Als de schijf draait de laser leest de gecodeerde informatie op de media en produceert een beeld en geluid op uw televisie. '''Blu-ray ': Blu-ray-Zoals de naam zegt. Blu-ray-spelers gebruiken een blauwe laser om de opgeslagen informatie te lezen. Blauwe laser golflengten korter zijn dan de rood bij 405 nm, en zijn ongeveer twee en een half keer kleiner in diameter dan de rode lasers. Dit maakt voor een nauwere en meer nauwkeurige lezing van informatie die is opgeslagen op de disc. '''Disc Bouw: Fysiek, Blu-ray-en dvd-schijven zijn identiek. Beide media hebben groeven of putten op de onderste laag dan kan de laser te dringen door en de opgeslagen informatie te lezen. DVD : '''Sinds DVD's worden gelezen met een rode laser de groeven aan de onderzijde moeten breed genoeg om de grotere golflengte tegemoet te komen. Omdat de groeven zijn zo ver uit elkaar slechts 4,7 GB aan informatie kan worden opgeslagen op elke laag van de schijf. DVD's hebben ook een beschermende laag ontworpen om te weerstaan krassen. '''Blu-ray : '''De groeven op een Blu-ray-schijf zijn veel dunner en dichter bij elkaar, omdat je blauwe laser gebruikt voor het lezen van de schijf heeft een kortere golflengte en is twee en een half keer dunner dan de rode laser. Hierdoor kan de Blu-ray disc tot bijna vijf keer zo veel groeven persen op een schijf exact dezelfde grootte als een DVD. Blu-ray bevat ook een beschermende laag om krassen te voorkomen. Deze beschermende laag is fysisch dunner dan de een op een DVD, maar het heeft een harde coating dat maakt het meer krasbestendig. Beeldresolutie : ''Beeldresolutie wordt gemeten door het aantal v'''''erticale lijnen maal het aantal horizontale lijnen van licht in een foto. Het wordt vertegenwoordigd door het aantal horizontale lijnen die over het scherm, zoals 480, 720 of 1080. Hoe hoger het getal hoe hoger de resolutie en hoe gedetailleerder het beeld. ' DVD:' '''Bijna alle DVD's hebben een standaard definition-resolutie van 480 of verbeterde definition-resolutie van 520. Deze resoluties zien er geweldig uit op een standaard "tube" TV gebruik te maken van alle beschikbare pixels op het scherm. Echter, als opgeblazen tot een breedbeeld HDTV geschikt voor het beeld kan er korrelig. Hoewel een DVD kan opslaan HD-gegevens zou het alleen past ongeveer 30 minuten maximaal. '''blu-ray: '''Blu-ray is ontworpen voor high-definition 1080 weer te geven. Omdat ze kunnen 25 GB aan data op te slaan kunt u fit een hele HD film op een single layer disc. Blu-ray heeft momenteel de beste beeldresolutie op de markt en ziet er geweldig uit op HDTV's. Blu-ray discs zijn een van de weinige signaalbronnen dat verschijnt in 1080, zelfs niet HD-kabel of satelliet-bedrijven kunnen dat nog claimen. 'Speler Compatibiliteit''' : DVD spelers: Blu-ray discs kan niet en zal niet spelen in een standaard DVD-speler, omdat de rode laser gebruikt in DVD-spelers is te groot om de kleine groeven in een Blu-ray disc te lezen. Blu-ray spelers: '''Alle Blu-ray spelers die momenteel op de markt (inclusief de Playstation 3) zijn backwards compatible en zullen spelen nog steeds standaard DVD's. Echter, de DVD image wordt weergegeven, terwijl nog fatsoenlijk, zal geen high definition kwaliteit zijn als een Blu-ray disc. Voor en nadelen van optische media DVD '''Voordelen : *Makkelijk mee te nemen *Gegevens kunnen worden in een compacte formaat dus meer gegevens kan worden opgeslagen in een kleinere ruimte ongeveer 4GB tot 16 GB Nadelen : ''' *Niet beveiligd. *Gemakkelijk corrupted. CD-R/CD-RW ''Voordelen: '' *Zeer grote opslagcapaciteit *Goedkoop *Sommige soorten kunnen worden hergebruikt (CD-RW en CD-R) ''Nadelen : '' *Sommige oudere computers kunnen CD-RW-media niet lezen *Sommige CD-R-discs zijn 'een keer schrijven', wat betekent dat wanneer ggevens erop wordt gekopieerd, nieuwe of aanvullende gegevens niet kunnen worden toegevoegd Hard Disk ''Voordelen ''': *Grote opslagcapaciteit *Je kunt ook een portable hard disk hebben *Slagt de gegevens op en haalt de gegevens veel sneller dan een diskette of cd-rom *Je verliest geen gegevens wanneer je de computer onverwachts uit doet *Het is gewoonlijk vastgesteld in decomputer, zodat je het niet kwijt kan krijgen *Goedkoop op basis van kosten per megabyte in vergelijking met andere opslagmedia *Harde schijven kunnen worden vervangen als nodig is *Er kunnen twee harde schijven in een machine gestopt worden, men kan een gebruiken als een backup. '''Nadelen ': *Harde schijven kunnen uiteindelijk kapot gaan dus gaat the computer ook stoppen met werken *Reguliere 'hoofd' crashes kan het oppervlak van de schijf beschadigen, wat leidt tot verlies van gegevens *De schijf is vast in de computer en kunnen niet gemakkelijk worden overgezet naar een andere computer.